1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling an electric oil pump, and more particularly, to the system for controlling a motor of the electric oil pump at an optimal speed for a target hydraulic pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
An automatic transmission of vehicle includes a torque converter and a power train connected to the torque converter and having a multi-stage transmission mechanism. The automatic transmission further includes an electric oil pump for supplying operation pressure to the transmission and a transmission control unit (TCU) for controlling the transmission.
When controlling the electric oil pump, the TCU should operate the electric oil pump with an optimal motor speed so as to generate line pressure required in the transmission and clutches. To reach the target hydraulic pressure, the conventional art generally uses a method where a data map of the required motor speed is set in advance. Whether the target hydraulic pressure is reached is determined by using a hydraulic pressure sensor, and the motor speed is controlled through feedback control.
The conventional art, however, has problems such that the cost increases because a hydraulic pressure sensor having a high degree of accuracy and durability should be used. In addition, the conventional art has further problems, for example, an error of the sensor or a malfunction of the feedback control may occur due to hydraulic pulsation and vibration.
Also, driving loss may increase because the above-mentioned data map is determined based on low quality products considering operation deviation of the electric oil pump or the sensor according to the conventional method,
Further, it is impossible to control the electric oil pump reflecting or compensating the durability deterioration thereof due to use of the pump according to the conventional art.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.